When installing a dishwasher, particularly a drawer dishwasher, in for instance a cavity in a kitchen worktop, the installer usually needs to remove the drawer or drawers from the dishwasher frame in order to fasten the dishwasher frame in the walls of the cavity. The dishwasher is usually fastened by means of e.g. a screw, which is screwed from the inside of the dishwasher frame into the inside of the surrounding worktop. The drawer dishwasher also must be properly aligned in the worktop, e.g. with the help of alignment means, in order to be securely fastened. This conventional procedure is shown in the instruction manual “Installation Instructions Single Drawer Dishwasher” from KitchenAid® Home Appliances.
WO 01/26532 discloses the mounting of a drawer dishwasher into a cavity under a bench in a conventional manner wherein the base module of the dishwasher is screwed or bolted to the inside of the cavity before the drawer is placed in the module.
The removal and insertion of the drawer may be difficult. There is hence a need for an installation kit and an installation procedure which is more easily carried out, without the necessity for removing the drawers before fastening the dishwasher frame or chassis in the worktop or walls of the cavity where it is to be placed.